


Stilettos and Gunfire

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: The Red Hood and Hoodlum Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Guns, Lingerie, M/M, also AU universe with Tim as the Red Hood's sidekick Hoodlum, especially when it's Tim, together they make sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Hood was still getting used to having Hoodlum as a sidekick.  But this was...very unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilettos and Gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> For a partial look at what Tim's wearing/what this drabble was inspired by, please visit http://masteroftherebels.tumblr.com/post/23707449327/outofthecavern-jason-drive-umn-tim

Jason’s fingers tapped an anxious staccato beat against the leather of his steering wheel, eyes flickering behind the Red Hood helmet as he took stock of the surrounding area.  It was a grimy part of town, not that any part of lower east Gotham wasn’t, but this particular neighborhood was practically beyond salvation.

 

It was twenty minutes past the meeting time that Hoodlum had set, and Jason was getting anxious.  Tim voluntarily choosing to become his sidekick and partner had been as much a shock to him as it had to the rest of the Bat-pack and superhero community, but he supposed that the right, or wrong, circumstances could always change a person’s perspective.  Tim had been in a bad place after the clone and his father had both died, and one lesson from the defector Robin about the feeling of cool gunmetal in hand had been all the push Tim needed.  Within the month, Red Hood and his partner, Hoodlum were a brand new dynamic duo, of an entirely different order.

 

Tim could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he was a stickler for certain things that Jason could agree with, punctuality being one of them.  That he was late to their meet up made Jason worry, much as he was loathe to admit.  Tim had insisted that he handle this case his own way, and they both knew that Jason owed it to him to let him move about on his own once in a while.

 

So Tim had made plans and drafted backup escape routes and analyzed schematics of every possible outcome.  Jason’s position in his car right now had been nailed down to the second, and it did not make him feel good to know that Tim had clearly deviated from the plan.  It meant there had been unforeseen problems.  Which, since it was Tim, made Jason inch even closer to freaking out because if Tim didn’t predict it, it had to be bad.

 

Hot around the neck, he flipped the catches on his helmet to pull it off, fingers instinctively going up to check that his domino was still secure.  A door to a bar a couple blocks off flew open, followed by a pair of girls—and now, to be fair, girls was a term Jason was using very loosely.  They were strippers, no doubt about it, probably doubling as prostitutes considering their chosen fashion sense, and they split their separate ways at the bottom of the steps. 

 

The one turning towards him was particularly easy on the eyes, and with no Hoodlum in sight, Jason took the moment to let himself enjoy the view without Tim’s background insults about his perversion.  Her body was clad in the bare minimum; corset and lacy panties, no garter but some very sexy fishnet thigh highs.  The metal heels and studs on the stilettos certainly added to the dominatrix look, as did the full forearm gloves.  She was a stunning picture of silken black on creamy white, dark hair curled in loose waves about her face.

 

He would have loved to watch some more, but there were shouts in the alley she was passing, and she paused, head whipping towards the noise.  The next moment, she dove to the side, clinging to a lamppost as gunshots echoed in the muggy night air.

 

“Shit.”  Jason turned the keys in the ignition, laying on the horn to get her attention, anybody’s attention really, as long as it wasn’t focused on her.  She looked up, hair falling wildly into her face, before making a beeline for him without hesitation.  He’d have admired the fact that she had some amazing running skill in those killer shoes if it weren’t for the three Neanderthals that started chasing after her.

 

Jason barely had the window rolled down and his favorite Glock at the ready when the girl did a ridiculously complex twist and bend to vault backwards into his car, landing dead center in the passenger seat.  It took Jason a serious moment to collect his jaw from the floor as the girl pulled a gun from who the fuck knew where and held it steady atop her knees, feet propped up against his dash in a horribly sinful manner.

 

“Jason, drive.”

 

He almost choked at the low cadence of the voice, finally looking up to meet entirely too familiar pretty blue eyes.  “Tim?  What the hell!?”

 

“ _I said drive._ ”

 

Jason revved the engine almost immediately, not about to argue when his partner was wearing… _that_.  Good god, he was probably going to have to rub one out before bed for a solid month now at the least, because this image?  Never going away. 

 

The wheels of the car screeched as he took off in reverse down the one-way street, bullets reflecting off the reinforced windshield.  Tim’s hands were steady as he aimed out the window, not a shot wasted as he took down one, two, then three of the thugs shooting at them, all while wearing the most wicked lingerie Jason had ever seen.  Jason spared a moment to wonder at his life.

 

Taking Tim on as his partner had probably been the best thing that ever happened to Jason, but seeing him on this particular mission? Jason’s eyes slid leisurely up the lengthy stretch of the young man’s legs, licking his lips when Tim slipped a finger unthinkingly beneath the lacy band at the top of one thigh high to pull it up higher before settling his hand back on the gun.

 

Yeah, this mission was definitely a close second.


End file.
